starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mira Han
|game=SC2 |image=MiraHan_SC2_Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |birth= |death= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Pink |eyes=Green (left), ocular implant (right) |faction= Mira's Marauders |job=Mercenary leader and crime lord |family=Matt Horner (husband, technically) |voice=Kath SoucieBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013. |concept= |concattop= }} Mira Han (alias: Mira Horner)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. is a terran mercenary, crime lord, and the leader of Mira's Marauders. Biography Beginnings Mira Han founded the group Mira's Marauders, pulling from various mercenary groups across the Koprulu sector. Some of her first recruits were squadrons of marauders who maintained uncommon loyalty to her, though this was rumored to be due to blackmail she had on them. While Mira's charismatic charms won her a small army, with an especially large number of reapers, she was rarely ever successful in recruiting and retaining former ghosts. Soon the Marauders became known for their brutality and intimidating style, using scrap metal and spikes to modify their weapons and armor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Matrimony Captain Matt Horner was forced to marry Mira Han after winning a poker game. Horner said he would not have played had he known what the prize was,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010 and made little effort to maintain contact with her afterward. Han took "Mira Horner" as an alias, and continued to address Horner by his full first name: Matthew. She gave Horner a series of encrypted communication codes that he could use to communicate with her, though he never used them until 2504.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Han met, and was on friendly terms with, Commander Jim Raynor prior to the Second Great War. By the conflict itself, she had received the death sentence in twelve star systems. Cutthroat ]] During the war, Raynor hired Colonel Orlan to decrypt Adjutant 23-46. Orlan attempted to sell the adjutant to the Terran Dominion and tentatively hired Mira's Marauders to protect him from Raynor's Raiders. However, Han was more amenable to working for Raynor and Horner, and offered to betray Orlan if Raynor could pay the recruitment fee of six thousand minerals before Orlan could. On a personal note, she told Raynor to "ask Matthew why he never calls." Horner responded to this awkwardly and abstained from speaking to her, to Raynor's amusement. While the Raiders were gathering and salvaging minerals, Han gave vultures to help them. Raynor paid up, and Mira's Marauders helped the rebels retrieve the adjutant from Orlan. Han agreed to keep an eye on Orlan (who was cryogenically frozen) for Raynor at no charge. Han passed on information about the Dominion's plan to unveil the Odin, a massive siege-walker, on Korhal. The Raiders stole the Odin from the production facility on to gain access to UNN Studios, where they could broadcast the adjutant's records proving Arcturus Mengsk was responsible for luring the zerg to Tarsonis during the Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. By this point, Han had become the chief crime lord of Deadman's Rock, replacing the deceased Ethan Stewart. She quietly provided food and other support to former Dominion refugees fleeing the zerg invasion. Flashpoint Following the , Jim Raynor and Valerian Mengsk rescued the deinfested Sarah Kerrigan and teamed up against Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. During the flight, the rebel fleet's two remaining vessels were badly damaged and required repair. They decided to have Horner contact Han. She welcomed them to Paradise. She acted flirtatiously toward Horner, but various events interrupted them. They had to hide the two rebel battlecruisers in a junk pile. Raynor wanted her to help a medical patient, whose identity would be kept secret even from Han herself. Unfortunately for Han, twin betrayals would strike her. Cooper, a bartender among Raynor's Raiders, learned of her sheltering Kerrigan and contacted Gary Crane, one of her subordinates who was assigned to protect the rebels. Together they plotted an attack on the rebels in Paradise. Raynor, Valerian, Horner and their visitor Dr. Emil Narud found themselves pinned in a bar. Raynor punched Crane out and they fled, but Horner was injured during the battle. The quartet stumbled into an abandoned prefab home. Meanwhile, the two rebel battlecruisers were attacked by a mercenary battlecruiser and a number of out-of-date vikings. Han sent Kerrigan to the Bucephalus, using her own fleet to beat back the aerial attackers. She contacted the rebels and told them of a secret tunnel from the prefab home, one she had kept secret even from Crane. Crane awoke and brought his troops to the home, but as he sought the quartet of rebels, Han herself arrived on the scene. She personally opened fire on Crane from a long distance, being particularly angry that he had threatened Horner. With Friends Like These... Later in the war, the Raiders requested the services of Orlan, currently in Han's custody, to hack the Dominion network. However, Han refused to negotiate with anyone else but Raynor, even though Horner revealed that he was being held by the Dominion. Therefore, the Raiders launched an attack on Han's space mining operations, forcing her to give them Orlan. She told Horner that she'd have to begin rebuilding her mercenary organization, but that she'd see him soon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. End War At some point after their creation, Mira won a fleet of liberators in a dramatic game of poker. However, she lost them all to a rival mercenary not long after. During the End War, Han contacted Horner, chastising him but offering her aid against Amon. Horner reluctantly accepted her aid, and Mira's Marauders were combined with the Dominion Fleet in order to help push back Amon's Forces.Youtube. 2017-11-03. Co-op Commander Preview: Han and Horner. Youtube.com Accessed 2017-11-03. The Omega Swarm When the Omega Swarm attacked Deadman's Port, Han enlisted the aid of a group of heroes to hold back the zerg while she charged up a psi disrupter. The defense was successful, and the attacking zerg were wiped out, much to Han's joy.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Game Effect StarCraft II Mira Han and Matt Horner appear together as a purchasable announcer added in Patch 4.0. In Wings of Liberty, Han's portrait is the StarCraft II reward for the Team Random 500 achievement. Han's campaign portrait also appears in Heart of the Swarm.SC2Mapster. 2013-02-02. *SPOILER ALERT* HoTS Achievement Icons. Accessed 2013-02-3. Co-op Missions Han appears alongside Matt Horner as a Co-op Missions commander.StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. Heroes of the Storm Mira Han is an unlockable announcer in Heroes of the Storm. Images of Mira Han and the symbol of Mira's Mercs also appear in the background of the Warhead Junction battleground. She serves as the advisor/narrator of the Deadman's Stand brawl. Personality and Traits Crazy, reckless, and chaotic,2017-12-07, BlizzCon 2017 StarCraft II: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-12-10 Han has a charismatic but eccentric personality, especially when it comes to Horner. Horner, for his part, considers Han to be, "One of the meanest and craziest mercenary leaders alive." Unlike her 'husband,' Han enjoys their 'marriage,' mainly because she enjoys seeing how much it bothers him.2017-11-04, BlizzCon 2017: Developer Interview StarCraft 2 Game Producer Tim Ismay. YouTube, accessed on 2017-11-06 She does have some respect for Horner though, seeing him as tough in "his own rather odd and gentle way." However, as fond as she may be of Horner, her role and status as a mercenary comes first, though she has sometimes engaged in discretionary charitable acts, such as providing aid for refugees. She speaks in an Eastern European accent. Trivia *A Mira Han Cute But Deadly figure was made available for their series 4. References Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran mercenaries Category:Terran criminals Category:Terran Flashpoint characters Category:Announcers